


Minhomas：有增无减

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: Thomas戴围巾的原因是...？
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	Minhomas：有增无减

Minho看起来并不算很开心，因为当他的爱人回家时，脖子上围着的那条围巾显然不是他们中任何一个人的。  
Thomas脱下外套，发现Minho不但一声不吭，还手插兜一脸催促他说出实情的样子靠在桌边。Thomas当然猜到了对方什么意思，不过他可不觉得这是Minho该摆出来臭脸的时候。  
“这是Newt的，”Thomas特意扬起嘴角笑了一下，低头用手拍了拍脖子上的围巾。  
很显然Minho一脸不满，他挑起来眉毛给了Thomas一个“所以呢？”的眼神。但是这并不影响Thomas，那双琥珀色的眼睛眯了起来，“他好心借给我的。”  
“你为什么，围着，Newt的围巾，回家？”Minho一个单词一个单词的蹦出来，一步步踏上前。  
“你觉得我一定需要借围巾是谁的问题？”Thomas耸肩，不过很显然对方一脸无辜和吃惊的看着他。看来需要直接出示证据了，Thomas解开围巾拉开领子尽可能全面地亮出来脖子，“你来看看这个，Min！”  
Minho在看到恋人脖子上一片还未消肿到痕迹后顿时大笑的眯起来眼睛，他突然松懈下表情来并且幸灾乐祸的样子真是让Thomas气不打一出来...虽然他还是发不出来火。  
“Oh…my baby boy，”Minho宠爱的声音伴随着一脸串不停的笑意，他上前用手指上下点过对方脖子上的红色印记，撅起来嘴巴露出夸张怜悯的样子，“这不是我早上给你留下来的杰作吗？想不到你还带在身上。”  
“这个吻痕让我今天….我都说不要吻在这么明显的地方。所以Newt才借给我围巾的！”Thomas叹了一口气，回想今日公司的画面他就不想再多说。可是即使口气严肃，但他看起来却有点害羞，这反而让Minho看起来更开心了，而Thomas只能翻了个白眼把对方玩弄他脖子的手指拍掉。  
“你不是假装贴了一个创口贴？”Minho看着Thomas走去洗手间检查脖子的背影，回想起来早上的画面。那时候Minho还没从床上爬起来，而被他按压在床上热吻了一番的Thomas则为了不迟到慌里慌张的给脖子上的吻痕贴了创口贴。  
Thomas回过头一脸不想说对方什么的表情，而Minho只是举起双手表示自己真的猜不到所以很无辜。Thomas清了清喉咙，指着接近后颈的部分，“你吻的太多了，那里我没看到。”  
Thomas的创口贴只贴了前面，而后面完全就没注意到，分布开的红色还是可以从领子间露出来。加上他平日穿衣服一点也不喜欢系高领子，所以那里的吻痕清晰可见。  
Minho很高调的吹了一声口哨，随后转身离开洗手间去取他们订好的披萨。

Thomas回忆起来今天早上去公司的画面。  
他们工资并没有什么特别正规的制服，而Thomas因为贴了创口贴所以一点也不介意的松开最上面的领子。可是他还是感受到了不少目光，尤其是在擦肩而过时，这也没什么，毕竟他脖子上有创口贴难免会被人担心。  
“Tom，你这是受伤了吗？”在午休要离开时，他多年的好友Teresa抱着文件走到他身边，看起来有些担心。  
“他并不是受伤了，”另一个声音从身后跟上，Thomas还未回答便已经看到另一位好友出现。  
“你在说什么？”Thomas看到Newt的目光，确实有点心虚，因为Newt总是他们好友中洞察力最好的。  
Newt拉住Thomas到了墙角，他给Teresa试了一个眼色接着指了指Thomas的脖子，“Tommy，看来你和你男朋友昨晚做的很激烈。虽然你会用创口贴，但是我觉得你应该观察更仔细一点。”  
望着Newt投来故意怜悯的目光，Thomas不自觉的脸部发烫。很快Teresa似乎发现了Newt在说什么，她抬手捂住了张开得嘴。  
“你这里，还有这里，其实都是，”Newt抬手摸了摸对方脖子后方。  
“真的？！”Thomas差点叫出来，回想一下之前被人看的目光他就觉得糟糕透了。  
Teresa还特意从兜里拿出来了化妆镜照给他看，“我从来不知道Minho可以这样猛，虽然他看起来就是这个类型。”  
“其实这个是今天早上的…”既然都被看到，Thomas也不需要继续掩饰，他叹了一口气。  
“早上！这就是你差点迟到的原因？”Newt轻笑了几声。  
“你们早上也在做？”Teresa瞪大眼睛，在她眼里他的朋友显然已经是一个无节制的食肉动物。  
“不！”Thomas赶紧否认，“只是被他热吻了一番。”  
“的确是热吻，你应该下次好好让他考虑一下位置，”Teresa俏皮的挤了个眼睛，接着转身抱着文件先行离去，还时不时回头看看Thomas。而Newt也随后拍了拍他的肩也跟着离去。  
Thomas有些沮丧的撕下脖子上的创口贴，看起来这些没什么用了。他摸了摸嘴上面的衣服扣子，犹豫到底要不要系上，最后他还是下定了决心扣了起来。  
下午时，虽然他系上了扣子，但是不习惯和窒息的感觉让他总是难受的拉扯领口。隔桌的Newt和Teresa时而憋笑的对他投来几个调侃的目光，这让Thomas都不想抬头说话，当然也不想看周围人。  
“Tommy，”Newt压低声音换来Thomas的目光，接金发友人递给了他一条围巾，“这个借给你，和你衣服应该还行，这样挡起来方便一点。”  
于是这就是为何Thomas会带上围巾的原因，他答应明天还回去。

Thomas和Minho吃饭总是很凑活，他们不知道第几天叫了快餐外卖。  
累了一天的Thomas快速吃完后就去洗澡，却想不到才过了几分钟Minho就推门进来加入了他。  
“你不能等会再进来吗？”Thomas感受到对方手臂攀上自己腰际的触摸，虽然嘴上因为太累而抱怨，可是他一点也不反抗。  
“因为我等不了，”Minho压低深沉的声音在他耳后响起，伴随着水落在肌肤上的轨迹，黑发男孩的手也在Thomas皮肤上不断抚摸过，“等你洗完我再洗，那要很晚。”  
“为什么我回家前不洗？”Thomas按上对方搂着自己的手，用对方的手代替海绵般揉搓过自己的腹部。但是Minho故意收紧手指用掌心贴合按压恋人的腹部线条，让Thomas喉咙里发出来享受的喘息。  
“我也是在你回家前刚进门不久，而且…没你在，我根本没什么干劲，”Minho口气轻佻，接着他收紧手臂力度让自己的前身和对方后背紧密贴合，压上去以后一起沐浴在水中。  
“我今天很累，”Thomas声音略显慵懒，他抬起一只手撑在瓷砖墙上稳住自己，一边承受着背部恋人依赖过来的重量，“Min...”  
“没事，我不做，”Minho安抚性的低声回答，用嘴唇借着水的湿润摩擦着对方后颈的红痕。  
不过很显然这让Minho心中的得意转换成一种渴望，既然压制着今晚不去做的想法，那么他至少要普通的发泄一下。这样想着，他已经吻上了对方的后颈。  
“别这样，Minho，”Thomas声音百般无奈，“都说不行…”  
“只是亲吻，只是亲吻…”Minho一边吻着一一边含糊不清地说。他吮吸着对方湿润的肌肤，在颈后和颈侧肆意的留下自己经过的痕迹，“只是吻的话，就满足我。”  
吻的大力和热情让Thomas舒服的精神恍惚，在温水和对方肌肤的摩擦下，Thomas眯起眼睛身子发软。他努力站直身子，撑住墙才让自己不要因为太舒服而身体晃动，“不要吻脖子。”  
“你明明最喜欢那里，”Minho才不听呢，他热切的在自己所能触及到的范围里留下痕迹，甚至用舌头舔拭，用牙齿摩擦。  
“唔——…不许咬！”Thomas叫出来，身子在对方怀里抗议的扭动，但是却被Minho有力的手臂让他别无选择。这让Thomas无奈的笑出来，侧头越过肩头看向身后，而对上他视线的Minho则恶作剧般的眯起眼睛，吻咬过他的肩膀故意秀给他看。  
当然，最后Thomas还是允许了Minho的吻咬，因为他的男友就是这个性格，是不会停下来的。但是至少Minho尊重了Thomas的一个意见，就是除了吻什么都没做。而这个导致了一个事情的发生，就是Minho把今夜全部的感情都大肆揉进了他的热吻里，所以Thomas脖子几乎被吻肿了一圈。

“你今天围了自己的围巾？”看着Thomas换回来围巾的Newt很快发现了好友脖子上多出来的东西。  
“还没下去？”Teresa从她自己的工作台前探出来脑袋。  
Thomas抿着嘴一脸已经无所谓的摇头承认，“不，是增加了…今天糟糕透了。”  
看着Thomas转过身给他示意的动作，Newt好奇的站起身走上前小心拉下来一点围巾，随后苦笑着不断摇头，“Oh，man.....”  
等Teresa凑过来捂着嘴笑的时候，Thomas已经快速的拉好围巾到原位。因为他后面整个都红肿一片，清洗不一的吻痕咱不在他脖子周围，尤其是后劲部位因为Minho长时间的吻咬甚至有点皮下出血…不过对他们来讲还挺正常的。  
“他真的是一个食肉动物，”Teresa感慨的点头说到。  
Newt只是耸肩一副了然的收起围巾，“看来你再不阻止，你脖子上就没地方再给他吻了。”  
听着同伴们的玩笑，Thomas只是很想扶额思考一下今晚的情况。


End file.
